Hard Conversations
by Marie One
Summary: A return to town after plans don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/Edward OC Sam

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Words 3748 /Part 1

**Thanks to 2Shaes and Kitchmill for the beta work**

**Thanks to Edwardsmate4ever/ Elfprincess8/PurplePixie143 for all the your help and encouragement **

**Thank you SilverDrip**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Tuesday/Beginnings/3Years Later**

_There has to be a chess player in this one horse, vampire, and shifter town,_ thought Allison. Allison missed Michael her former coworker who now worked in Alaska. They played Chess three times a week together and talked about everything. Allison always meant to teach her son Sam how to play but there never enough time. Now looking around the hall Allison was sitting alone at her table. Sometimes a person would come by looking for a pickup game but not anything more long term.

_I will not give up. I will sit here until someone walks in that door looking for a play partner. I will sit her patiently and someone will come, there is an open seat and someone, anyone, somebody must want a Chess game three to four times a week, someone. _

Allison was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice Edward Cullen standing at her table until he touched her shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh hello, welcome. I'm Allison."

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen. Would you like a chess partner?" asked Edward. Allison took his outstretched hand in both of hers.

_He was a cold one as the history said he was_. "I am Allison Clearwater Uley, I know who and what you are. It's okay. Please have a seat and welcome again. I have been hoping someone would come along to play" said Allison.

One hour later there was still only one move each and not one word said. Allison who was used to talking while playing, looked up from the chess board and said "If you tell me yours, I will tell you mine." Allison's voice was lower than normal. Edward Cullen would be able to hear what she said with no problems.

"What?!" asked Edward. Edward's voice was not too loud in the room, but he was shocked at what Allison said.

"All about you and why you have blown back into town with Isabella Swan" said Allison.

"Everyone knows we're back and Bella is back?" asked Edward.

"Yes, and welcome to small town life. You and Bella are the entertainment again, and if Jacob comes back into the picture, it will be get- out- the- popcorn- time." said Allison.

"I can't read you."

"What are you talking about?" said Allison.

"You know what I am and about the treaty?" Edward asked instead of replying to her question.

"Yes, that's why I know who and what you are," said Allison.

"My gift, if you can call it a gift, is reading minds and hearing thoughts," said Edward.

"Wow, I can't imagine all the filth you know and have seen. I guess there will never be enough brain bleach in the world to help you out. How painful is that, I mean can you control it, can you block out things?" asked Allison.

"I have learned how to block out things to a degree," said Edward.

"So you can't hear me or read me?" asked Allison.

"Not totally, you are not like other people, but I did hear you cursing. It was loud," Edward told Allison with a fascination that he had not felt for someone else in a long time.

"I blame all the rap music two of my coworkers listens to and my personal frustrations with a lot of things I want to change," said Allison. "The next move is yours move Mr. Cullen."

"I would rather talk some more and get to know you, if you don't mind?" said Edward. "I would like to play and talk, Edward, and I am always happy to make new friends," Allison.

The talk of the town and then the reservation became the fact Allison Uley knew Edward Cullen. Soon everyone was talking about how Allison and Edward were spending several nights a week together. The Tuesday chess game became Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Sunday.

Sam asked his mother, "Is there was anything you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

Sam said nothing else, and the wall, between them grew taller in Allison's mind.

**Tuesday Next**

"Talk about it and tell me since I can see it on your face." Edward asked Allison. Allison had both hands on the table but there was tension in her body. Allison was trying to relax her body.

"Okay, but once I start I'm not going to stop so hang on. Okay the Tuesday we meet was great, and the next day Bella Swan came to see me and told me she was sure, she had seen my ex-husband and where he was. It was the first lead on him, I had in over ten years I think. Anyway, that Friday I went to her father in my car and told him to get in no questions asked. He and I made it to Seattle in under four hours, and I served him dissolution papers. I broke every speed limit invented, but I didn't care. My paperwork got signed and I am finally getting my declaration." Allison took a breath to calm down and slow down her talking.

"Do you know he had the nerve to ask about Sam? So I told him he's in your rear view mirror on the side of the road where you left him.

"I am proud to say I did not lose my cool or kick him in the balls. I am just numb after all this time. Anyway that is why I missed our Friday date that first week. My paper's got filed this Monday with the Clerk of Court's office, and because of the case built over the years it should not be long on the declaration but the support issues will take I don't know or care how long. I am going to free of the marriage in one month." Allison seemed to relax and calm down some more while Edward looked down at the board since Allison made a move while talking. It was so slight and Edward was so focused on Allison he did not notice it.

"The Clerk knows me from years ago when I tried to start the process but I could not find him for signatures on the paperwork. Anyway that Wednesday when Bella Swan came to see me, I asked her to tell no one what she knew, I had my reasons. I am so glad and grateful for the information she had and gave me.

"Anyway, the child support will be going to Sam and Embry when they start the collection process. I tried years ago when I had help to get him served but he was always one step ahead. It was like someone was giving him a heads up and I don't know who but I had my suspicions but no way to prove anything against anyone.

"I will tell Sam later tonight now that it's started in the Courts. I tried to protect Sam from the gossip, but he looked at Embry and knew they were brothers. He asked me how old was Tiffany when she was pregnant, and I told him barely sixteen when she had Embry. I am tired of keeping all this shit in any way; I know Sam has heard talk but I don't know what he's heard. I don't want to ask, but I may have to tell him what I know sooner or later.

"I have a job I will be taking in the New Year. And now, I have said it out loud." Allison was relieved to get it off her chest. It was good to have someone to rant to even if it was in a lower toned voice. The other chess players in the hall had no idea of the conversation Allison was having with a supernatural creature. Edward to Allison was a person. Allison was studying Edward as she talked to him. Edward was studying Allison, and had no idea what to make of her yet.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Edward asked.

"No but if it involves Bella Swan it can't be good. How bad is it going to be?" asked Allison.

"My family and I will be killing several members of the Volturi. Alice has seen it," Edward said.

"Is this Alice person a psychic?"

"Yes."

"Did she see Bella doing a runner on you?" Allison asked.

"The future is never set and last minute decisions change the outcomes in her visions." said Edward.

"Did you see a future with Bella, is that what was shown to you by Alice?"

"Yes," said Edward.

"What did it look like?" asked Allison.

"It hurts to even think about it." Edward told Allison.

"Edward, trust me, I have been there. That whole 'my futures so bright I gotta wear shades thing,' but I can now say it gets better with time. Don't let anyone ever tell you how to grieve what you've lost or how much time you should take to get it right in your mind. That is me telling you," Allison said. Allison then touched Edward hand in a slight gesture. Allison was a person who touched and reassured.

"You know I have four people I call shovel friends. These are the people you call at three am, tell them bring a shovel because you've got a body, no questions. You, Edward are becoming a great shovel friend. You are the oldest, young guy I know. I think you were an old man even when you were a kid. I like you and I don't like people easily anymore, but you I like." Edward smiled a genuine friendly smile at Allison, his first in a long time. "By the way, what do you do with your days?"

"I volunteer at the hospital in the burn ward reading to people. The bad smells make it easy for me to be there, and most of the patients are out of it, I read to them." Edward told Allison. Allison was glad he was helping people.

"When is the problem coming?" Allison was now worried about another fight, last fight Jacob was hurt physically. After the fight there was a sadness and anger in Jacob. Sam was Sam after the fight.

"End of this month." Edward said.

**Wednesday**

"Do you know why I can't be around Bella or say her name?" Edward asks  
Allison. "It's because she is my singer and her blood call to me. I can't be around her or I might hurt her or worse if I lose control, I had to take my car here. Alice drove Bella up in her car.

"Jasper was back up and drove her truck up here. I can't be close to her anymore, but I want to see her so badly. I want to know why she left like she did. Did she had a problem with me? Why not tell me, talk to me. She said she loved me, and now I don't know if she ever did?" Edward said.

"Do you think anything she says to you will matter? The reason why I'm asking this is because I have been where you are now, and at the end of the day, no matter what she tells you, it won't make a difference or make it better.

"What is going on in your mind and thoughts will have to be worked out by you in the end. I saw Joshua and I just felt nothing. I thought I would say so much and do so much, but now nothing. I have had so many conversations in my head, what I would do, what I would say. Years later it didn't matter one way or the other. You will never know why because only the person doing what they do knows why and you won't feel better even after you know."

Edward was told this before but this time maybe it was time to hear it. Edward wanted to hear more and be with Allison. The game was slow moving, Allison was an above average player.

"By the way, do not give anyone that power. I have learned that the hard way. The person that makes you angry controls you. She, by not talking to you, just taking off like that is still controlling you and making you crazy. The situation can keep making you crazy if you let it consume you. I had to let Joshua go, and I did in my mind where it mattered despite the steady stream of, 'He will come back you' bullshit everyone was saying. Was there something on my forehead that told people he was the best I would ever get, really?

"I wanted to know and asked about Joshua because I wanted him served, my papers signed. Why would anyone really think anyone should settle for a Joshua or in your case a Bella, no one should settle for a person who treats a person like shit.

"I think at different times she treated both you and Jacob badly. Yes you are whatever you are, and I don't understand it all, but you don't think more of yourself?"

Edward really looked at Allison and Allison continued. "Look first love is hard, or thinking this is who you will make your future with is hard. But, you need to let go if you want to be sane. What made me angry for long time was seeing the pain in Sam's eyes, on his face, and there was nothing I could do to make it better for him. I had times when I had to calm myself down or stroke out, I made myself sick. I got ahold of myself and my older coworker was a Godsend. She saved me. Edward have you learned anything from this talk? I am ready for move three in this game," said Allison.

"Yes, thank you Allison" said Edward.

"I see the question on your face, so ask me"

"Okay," said Edward, "tell me from the beginning about yourself I want to know you."

"It is not a long story, but there were some tight times for Sammy and me, but now Sam is grown and gone to his own place. I meet Joshua. We dated, talked and I was not worried about getting married young since my parents had. Everything was fine until I said the magic words 'I'm pregnant' and then I guess something told his penis time to play with others. I don't know how else to put it, but I knew I was going to end up a single mother. By the time I told him to get the fuck out, because I refused to look the other way as he cheated on me. I was so angry. The sight of him made me physically sick.

"I was done with him and the marriage but I did not think he would ever fuck over his own child like he did. I never imaged he would treat Sammy so badly. Then I later figured out who the father of Tiffany's child was."

"Tiffany was a child when he messed around with her. She was our babysitter and a kid. He told her we were no longer married. When she told him she was pregnant, he left the area."

"What pissed me off was certain people knew and they still tried to spread bullshit about Billy Black being Embry's father. Anyway, enough about that. I'd rather talk about how proud I am of Sam, Jacob and the business they having going. You know about the garage, right?" Allison asked.

"Yes, I do," said Edward. "Tell me more about you and Sam after."

"I felt like a child with a child sometimes but I found two jobs and for a while I was able to keep my head above water. My little apartment was my kingdom off the reservation. Okay, it was a dump, but it was my dump and I was proud that I was doing okay.

"Sam had three meals a day, his clothes was second hand, but his shoes were always new. New shoes are important when a child's feet are still developing. My Mom helped me with the childcare part-time. She was working part-time too. I had some time with Sam, my golden hours between jobs. When my Mom got sick and things got tight, and my Dad did not have to ask. I moved back to help out as much I could in the house when I could, then one of my jobs dried up. The factory was the only job hiring back then."

"I lost Sammy, I was working the long days and when I got in he was sleeping for the night. That was when I howled, and screamed I was so frustrated about my situation but I had to keep going. My Mom, thank God got better but the bills were expensive then my Dad got sick. My Dad has something that is like a chronic disease in his lungs but they are both still here though and now live in Arizona.

"I tried the factory floor and hated it," Allison continued on while Edward listened.

"When the chance came to get certified for an office job I jumped at it. I cut my work hours down to eight a day from twelve and went to school nights. The program was a one year program, but it took me almost two years to complete but I did it." Allison continued telling Edward in a more calm voice.

"The most amazing thing I discovered was the pay was still crappy, and I still needed ten to twelve hours a day to make ends meet. I was helping with the medical bills, but everything else and anything else became crisis money- wise. I became an adult with budgets and write- offs. I had two great job offers at different times but I couldn't take either one. I couldn't work out the money needed for child care in the cities where the offers came from.

"Sam was still too young to be at home on his own and I had no family in the area for either job offer. I just could not make it work money wise and the rents were way more than I could afford with child care included. Once again I took a nice long walk on the beach at night and just howled and screamed. My coworker Sarah saved me. She gave a book called _The 5_ S_tages of Grief_ and told me to keep trying as much as I could to keep educating myself, and I have. Michael works with me online. He is teaching me what I need for the job I will be taking in Alaska. Michael used to sit where you are now sitting.

"The job offer I'm taking is a contract job. One year in Alaska and I will be able to pay for my BA and have very little debt going into the Master's program. I am going for it. I don't want to be an eighty-year-old old finishing college. I salute those eighty year olds'. I just don't want to be one of them.

"Anyway, it feels like now is the time for me. Michael has a Math PhD. so he has been working with me. I am being taught by him everything I need to do the job. I will miss Tiffany, Leah, Melanie, and Kory from the office but I can't let this chance go. This job will get me set for my education. I figure I will get older anyway but I want what I want now. This time I chose me. I love Sam so much but this time I chose me. And you, Edward Cullen got me talking and I am glad you are here," Allison told Edward.

Edward was shocked, surprised and then glad Allison said what she said to him.

"The one thing I do wish, I could stick it to Bruce Nellson my boss. He did some things on the floor and in the office that have made the workplace harder than it has to be for everyone. I am more than aware in life everyone will not get the Valentine, happily ever after or get ahead no matter how hard they work. I never taught Sam that life is fair. That is total bullshit because I know that it's not true.

"But Bruce did a lot at the factory, in the office where I'm at to undermine anyone who was not married or his kind of people. I had to eat a lot of shit and say may I please have some more in the workplace to keep that check going, but he cut work hours in a way that is just so dishonest to the women he knew had no other support or wiggle room. He has helped me out in a way, because I don't care that I am walking away anymore. I got Sammy to where he needs to be. He is going to be okay.

"Anyway, Allison continued. "Bruce, once put his hands on me once, I kicked him so hard. I know it took some time for his balls to fall back in place after that he understood me perfectly. At the factory, twenty years is what you aim for, but I am walking. I don't care. I don't have the twenty years in. I barely have fifteen.

"One thing, next Friday you and I are going on a date thanks to Bruce. I have the tickets. You and I are going and you will love this. The only thing I'll need you to do is drive us up and back," said Allison.

"I am honored and again thank you Allison. Is there anything I need to know about our date?" asked Edward.

"Yes, you are picking me up near the offsite office around four pm, and we will be heading for Seattle. It's going to be a late night. We'll be meeting up with 4 other people including Leah and Jacob when we get there," Allison said.

Edward agreed to the plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/Edward

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Words 2426 /Part 2

**Thanks to JulieToo and PLLHalebSpoby for the beta work**

**Thank you Kelly for my beautiful banner!**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Thursday**

The off-site office became the site for meetings and conversations that required privacy not available in the factory. This off-site office started as a place for activities outside of the factory by Allison's boss Bruce. Allison ordered the necessary equipment to make it a full working office since the building had two floors. Allison, Tiffany, Leah, Melanie, and Kory worked out of the off-site office on the first floor. The off-site office was preferred over the factory office. At the off-site office more work could be done without interruption.

Allison had already asked Edward, talked to Jacob by phone, now time for Leah and Tiffany. Allison would not be asking Sam since she had a plan in mind. Allison did not want the council being told anything and Sam might talk. The other office workers Melanie and Kory were out on break.

"I ran the plan by Edward first, and he said alright. I know Edward is trying this date thing for me. Leah, I have a ticket for you and Tiffany, you are going. I am not asking you, I am telling you. Tiffany, this is my treat for you and yes, you are coming as well. I used Bruce's hotel discount and card so you don't have to drive back, pack a day bag for Saturday. Jacob and Jessica are coming down from the worksite at the Canadian border and I got them a room as well. Edward is driving me back, so all bases are covered," Allison gave the legendary don't- fuck- with- me look that she was known for.

Leah had a feeling that is what Allison used on Edward as well. Leah knew her boyfriend, Matt Leetal, would not be able to get the weekend off so it would be her and Tiffany as Allison said. Matt was from the same Makah tribe as Tiffany but his family ended up in Folks for work and never left.

"I told Jacob Edward would be there so no one is surprised by anyone, we are all having a good evening. I want to bury the hatchet and not in each other, okay? I want you kiddies to try, and later we will talk again when Jacob gets back. Friday night is a meet- and- greet thing. I have my reasons and they are good ones. I want this to go right," Allison made clear no fights or arguments would be happening on the date.

**Friday/ Date Night **

The most shocking thing was the number the mouths that fell open when Allison left the car at the garage at three pm all dressed up in blue/green dress. Edward would be picking her up at four pm by the hall where their chess games took place. Sam was on a job run so Allison did not get a chance to tell him she was going out of town for the evening and would not be reachable until late Saturday. Allison tried Sam by phone and left a message. Allison had wanted to talk to Sam personally but Allison missed him at the garage Thursday night after she got off from work and before a late match with Edward.

Edward had never seen a dressed-up Allison but he liked what he saw and the dark blue/green dress set off her complexion nicely. Edward for first time in a long time, was no longer thinking about Bella as much. He wanted to know Allison ever more.

The car ride was an education: Edward did like sports, Allison thought basketball but Edward was a huge hockey fan of the Chicago Blackhawks and the White Sox baseball team.

Allison explained her Dad kept doing stupid stuff. Her grandfather Tecumseh who was named for the great chief, and called Teh, worried how her Dad would end up so the last time was the last straw. Allison's grandfather did not rescue her Dad from jail. The judge because no one from the reservation came to claim Takoma gave the jail or Army option. Young Takoma Clearwater figured _how hard could the Army be?_

As later told by Takoma, "That first night in he cried like a baby," but did not want to go to jail so he kept at it and stayed in. A young lieutenant saw potential in him and taught him the game of chess. Takoma was the base chess champ for noncommissioned officers. Allison's mother, Mary, had worried as well about his behavior. When he returned home after three years they married and started their family. Takoma was now twenty one years old and Mary was nineteen years old. Allison, thanks to her Dad's Army stint, learned the game of chess from him.

Edward talked more of his mother than his father. His mother, Elizabeth taught him piano. His father, Edward Sr. was gone from home a lot working long hours as a lawyer. Then people started dying and no one knew who would be next with the Influenza or Spanish Flu as it was called at that time. The flu killed his father, then Edward and his mother were sick. Edward thought he would be going to Europe to fight in the Great War in the trenches, but instead he became deadly ill and started dying. Edward's mother begged her doctor, Carlisle to do something to save her child before she died. Carlisle worried about Edward's youth but changed Edward anyway. Edward believed his soul was damned but Allison felt it was not.

Allison thought Edward's soul was maybe somewhere with his parents already but his body was still Earthbound. The soul or sprit is separate but resided in the body. The soul or sprit can leave the body at death.

Allison then started to talk about Sam and more of his childhood. Allison told Edward how she knew Sam would become a wolf. Allison's father told her to study the family diaries for what was written about the family's bloodline. Sam survived a childhood illness that should have killed him but did not. Allison's father thought that it was more than a miracle that Sam survived.

When Takoma Clearwater first told of the wolves and the history, Allison told Edward, "I thought my father was full of shit," But Allison did study. When Sam went missing was when Allison realized her father was right about Sam and about men being able to become wolves.

Allison admitted what made her sad and mad about Sam's treatment of Leah. It went against everything she ever taught him. Allison thought Sam followed bad advice and he continues to follow bad advice now. Sam was taught always tell the truth and be honest. He was neither with Leah. Leah should have been told they were over, his feelings had changed, he was not himself anymore but instead nothing was said. Leah would have been crushed by the news of Sam pursuing a relationship with Emily, but Leah would not have broadcasted this or taken out an ad in a newspaper. Leah would have kept the secret of Sam's transformation into a wolf. Allison talked about the fact he did not come to her first or second. He was told to not trust anyone including his own mother with what he had become. Sam did figure out his mother knew everything but now they did not talk about Sam's wolf. Allison admitted she had no idea how to make anything better between them.

The major topic of conversation was the date and times the other vampires or Volturi, as Edward called them was coming. Allison thanked Edward for trusting her with this information.

Edward said, "Alice told me we would have a great time. Alice wanted to talk about Bella and you."

Edward admitted to Allison, "I do not have the heart to hear anything about Bella, whoever she is seeing I don't want to know."

Edward explained, "Alice is now seeing you, and I don't want to know about that either." Allison was just shaking her head at the information, but what was Alice now seeing with everyone she could see.

Allison told Edward, "The tribe turning would have happened anyway. The key is vampire activity in the area. Tribal history had others that had come into the area as well hundreds of years before. It is what it is." The road flew by fast with Edward driving, but Allison felt safe with Edward driving.

Allison later told Edward right before the hotel, "The Cullen's were not the beginning and would not be the end, and no one knows the end, did they?"

"I don't want to know," was all Edward had to say on the matter.

The concert was John Legend on the top floor of the Four Seasons in the small bar. When Allison arrived with Edward, Jacob and Jessica, Leah and Tiffany were already in the lobby waiting for them to arrive.

There was very little talk in the lobby, Allison and Edward took the second elevator up to give Jacob and Leah breathing room in the first elevator so they would not be bothered by Edward's scent. Allison gave Jacob two tickets and Leah two tickets.

Allison and Edward sat at a back table near the windows that had an opening for air at the top. Leah and Tiffany with Jacob and Jessica sat at the front closer to the bar.

When Allison stepped out for air so did Jacob and Leah. The three went up to the rooftop. The agreement was made to meet up after Jacob and Jessica's return to town. Jacob was due to finish on Tuesday night at the other work site north of Bellingham, Washington. Jacob would be back in Folks on Wednesday after five pm. The meeting would be on Thursday at the off-site office close to the garage after lunch. Edward was inside at the table waiting for Allison to return, and did not hear all the conversation amongst the three. Edward stayed out of Jacob's and Leah's thoughts to give them privacy and for Allison.

The concert was enjoyed by all. Leah and Tiffany did not want a late dinner so they went back to the hotel but Jacob wanted food. Jessica and Allison wanted a drink and Edward did not care either way. A bar and grill was decided on. Jacob ate, Jessica and Allison snacked on fries and had a drink, and Edward had wine. Edward did let Jacob and Jessica know Bella is back in town at her father's house. Jacob said the guys sent him a text, Jessica got an email from Mike. The group broke up after midnight. Allison told Jacob and Jessica please enjoy the room and order lots of room service on Bruce as they walked back to the hotel.

Jacob, after dropping Jessica back at their room, walked Edward and Allison back to the car in the hotel garage and said, "See you next week in town."

The drive back was more talk was about future plans. Allison told Edward, "I am going to see Aurora Borealis, in Fairbanks and then head for Juneau by ferry. Allison then told Edward, "You should come on the road with me."

Edward did admit, "I have no real plans. I was just going to return to Europe for a while, and live out of one of the houses."

Edward talked about his family that was now in town at the house. All the Cullens were now in town and ready for the visitors to come from Italy.

Allison told Edward about the communities she found online there was a scientist looking for a work partner. He did not need a face- to- face just a work partner. Allison thought Edward could put his education to work in a field he was interested in. The work would involve scientific papers dealing with blood cancers. There was a school community online as well looking for anyone willing to work on their papers as well. The work with both was little to no pay but would give college credits to whoever did the work. Both were Ph.D. level work credits. The other online community Allison had found was the most interesting to Edward. There was a mixed community in South America that included vampires and people they called hybrids. The hybrids were of human and vampire bloodlines. Allison found them online by accident looking for more shape shifters or communities where others like Sam might be. There was a posting that was different and it led to a person. The normally five to six hours drive took four and a half but Allison was still tired from the long day.

"Do you have a bed anywhere?" Allison asked a surprised Edward.

"There is a bed at the house in my room," was Edward's deadpanned reply.

"Look, I am just too tired to drive. I just need some sleep before I go but if it's a problem I could go the hotel in town instead."

Edward said to Allison, "No, you can use the bed it's alright with me. There should not be a problem I think everyone is out hunting or just out."

"Thanks and are you sure?" Allison asked.

Edward again said, "No problem."

The Cullen mansion was quiet when Edward and Allison arrived. The surprise was that Alice went shopping and got the perfect sleep set for Allison. The sleep set was one Allison was going to buy as a treat for herself next payday. The color was a bolder blue than the one Allison looked at, but the one picked out set off her complexion. The sleep set was love at first sight for Allison. Edward told Allison where the nearest bathroom was and wished her a good night.

Edward went down to work on the computer and find the sites Allison told him about with the scientist first, and then the schools. The community in South America would be shared with the whole family. Allison tried one more time to reach Sam by phone to let him know she was not at home but at a friend's house. Allison set her phone to vibrate and went to bed on the best sheets she had ever slept on.


	3. Chapter 3

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Words /Part 3

**Thanks to itsange and Starpower31/Bella for the beta work**

**Thank you Kelly for my beautiful banner!/ Thank you readers!**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Quick note. I don't have a set schedule on updates. **

**Early Saturday/Hitting the Fan Day **

"Hello, Sam, your Mother is still in my bed, should I let her know you called?" Edward asked Sam in a very calm voice.

"You son of a bitch. If you touch one hair on my mother's head, I will kill you," Sam roared into the phone at Edward.

"Sam, your mother is a guest in my home and will be treated as such. You need to calm down and talk to Paul who is there with you." Edward then turned off Allison's phone so the battery would not die out as she slept on.

Edward had had one of the best nights in a long time. The scientist was doing cutting edge work, and as they communicated online, the time flew by until it was Sun-up. Edward accepted the work offer. They had no idea when they would meet face to face. The school's science lab's computers were not the newest nor set up to Skype. The doctor preferred the lab and got more work done there. Edward and Dr. Han would be having a long relationship but a meeting was not immediate.

The public schools Allison referred to Edward needed someone with an education background to think outside of the box to get their student's more motivated. The school pointed out the kids had potential but they were bored. The schools wanted someone's opinion on what innovative programs worked at the schools they attended in English, Creative Writing, Science and Math. The school needed programs and solutions. They were looking for people for the projects. One person per school subject so no one person would be overwhelmed with the work involved. Edward Masen signed up for English. Anthony Masen signed up for Creative Writing. Edward Cullen signed up for Science. Anthony Edward signed up for Calculus. Edward did not want to take all the Math since there were other students on the site asking about the math credits for college credits. No one signed up for Calculus so Edward did. Edward's plan was to take everything he learned in school and write up programs, highlighting what teaching methods worked, and the ones that bored him to tears. Busy and something meaningful felt good to Edward.

Allison's phone was vibrating, but Edward could hear her breathing and knew she was not awake. Edward went back into the room, picked up the phone, and walked back downstairs. The phone had several missed calls from Sam and a missed text from Leah. Edward decided to answer the phone on the next ring and hoped for the best.

Sam had lately been aware of more people talking about his mother more than usual. Yes, he knew she was with Cullen the blood sucker all the time at night. There was added talk about his father, that talk had died down with time but now he heard the name again. The more cursing along with his name that was new. Allison was looked down on because she threw Joshua out and would not have a cheater around. Allison was bad for business in the minds of some of the men. What if their wives got the same idea and stopped looking the other way? Life was easier when couples overlooked certain behaviors in each other.

What Sam did not know, and was not told, Neil at the Courthouse was the person to buy a copy of Allison's case against his father. The allegations were hard reading but Allison got the parties involved on the record in sworn statements about their behaviors with Joshua.

Tiffany was not in that record with a statement. Allison filed on Tiffany's behalf for child support in her record. Allison, in a sworn statement, stated that Joshua had relations with an under aged Tiffany, and fathered her child, Embry. Allison set up two accounts; one for Sam and one for Embry in case any monies were to ever be recovered for their support.

Because Tiffany's family never filed criminal charges on her behalf, the allegations were filed but not investigated. The file did note a belief that was not in the jurisdiction and had no fixed address at that time. The file was opened, but after seven years the statue when charges could be brought had passed.

After the phone call, Sam turned to Paul Lahote and asked, "Why the fuck would Cullen say to talk to you?"

Paul told Sam there was a lot he did not know about their fathers, and their sexual activities together. Paul let it be known that Allison once kicked Paul's father in the family jewels when he tried to raise a hand to her. Paul would have Allison's back always. Allison did try to get help for Paul when she suspected his father's abuse. She got Paul set up at school for lunch at school. Paul's father never bothered, and she brought food to him all the time. Allison brought him shoes and used clothes when she could.

Paul admitted to Sam he knew about Edward and Allison playing chess several times a week and he was watching out for Allison.

Paul would never like any Cullen, but Allison in his mind had already done worse with Sam's father anyway.

Paul told Sam out loud, "Your mother has already done worse with your piece of shit father, and mine was an even bigger piece of shit okay. But Cullen does not look at your mother like dessert like he did with Bella. If he does anything, I will kill him before you do, so calm the fuck down before you phase and mess up the house." That was the advice Paul gave Sam.

Sam told Paul, "This is far from over."

Paul said, "I know, but I have to go meet Rachel."

Jacob's sister, his girl and future wife was down for the weekend.

Sam asked, "Is this what everyone was talking about?"

Paul told Sam, "People are reading copies of Allison's case file. You can get a copy on Monday if he want, but maybe you should skip it instead."

Sam was told by Paul what he knew, that was what Allison had tried to protect him from while growing up.

**Saturday/Allison **

It had been awhile since Allison woke up in a stranger's bed. She had no idea where she was for that split second between sleep and consciousness, but then she remembered. Allison reached for her phone to get an idea of the time, but it was not on the table. Allison was now awake and sitting up in bed.

Edward appeared at the door and said, "Good afternoon, Allison, did you sleep well?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Allison asked. "I can't find my phone, I thought I put it on the table."

Edward admitted, "I answered your phone and spoke to Sam since her phone buzzed more than a few times."

"It's time for me to get up and get going."

Allison knew she would have to face Sam and have to talk to him. Sooner or later was now here and now.

"My family is back and can't wait to meet you in person." Edward looked like he was not happy but resigned to this fact.

Allison made a move to get out of bed, and Edward left the room. Allison used the shower and brushed her teeth; _Time to meet the family oh joy_ thought Allison. She was unsure for the first time in a long time about a situation. One deep breath later Allison got off the bed and went down the stairs.

The Cullen's were all looking up as Allison came down the stairs. The tall dark haired guy with the blond were Emmett and Rosalie as Edward had introduced them. The short dark haired girl was Alice and the blond who looked ready to fight must be Jasper. The parents were smiling. Mrs. Esme Cullen must have never met a stranger. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was known to Allison by his good reputation in town.

"Hello everyone, I'm Allison. It's nice to put faces with the people Edward told me about." And then the moment was over.

The moment Rosalie said, "You're Sam's mom, the mutt's mother?"

"Say anything like that about my child again and you and I won't be friends," was the reply Allison gave to Rosalie with a long look that could have chilled the shit in someone with bodily functions.

Rosalie had no bodily functions but she did admire Allison's answer. Edward moved to say something to Rosalie, but Allison put her hand on his arm.

Mrs. Cullen told Rosalie to leave the room now and Emmett followed her out but could be heard saying to Rosalie, "That was unnecessary and rude."

Alice and Jasper each said, "Nice to meet you," and left the room.

Dr. Cullen asked, "How is Jacob?"

"He is doing fine."

Mrs. Cullen asked Allison, "Would you like some coffee?"

Edward walked Allison to the kitchen area where Mrs. Cullen or Esme, as she wanted to be called, had set up the coffee along with a fruit plate.

"Thank you for the coffee Esme and you have a beautiful home." Allison loved the light in the room and the set up.

"Thank you honey," from Esme to Allison.

For the first time in a long time Allison felt like the kid in the room and not the oldest adult. After the coffee, Allison was walked to living room by Esme where Edward was seated watching the TV. Allison sat down besides Edward who seemed not to care what was on the television.

The television was on the college football channel. Emmett took a seat next to Allison on her right, and Edward was sitting to her left. Allison corrected a report that call a pair of shoes Valentino's. Alice, in the other sitting room, heard Allison and started walking to the living room.

Allison said, "Those are Prada," and Alice moved in, wedging herself between Emmett and Allison.

The rest of the game was spent talking. Allison discovered how normal and boring Edward's siblings could be despite the supernatural beings they were. Allison and Alice talked fashion. Allison corrected Emmett about a baseball player long dead. Edward looked on in wonder as the conversation flowed around him.

Allison had no fear and a lot of opinions. She recommended to Emmett hockey is not a bad game to get to know better. Rosalie and Jasper returned to the room and the talking continued. Allison thanked everyone for their company, and Esme for the coffee and fruit. Before leaving, Allison told Carlisle, as he preferred to be called, about the communities she found online and that Edward had the email addresses. It was time to go and face Sam.

Edward drove Allison to her car back in town at the garage.

"I will see you Sunday, Mr. Cullen, and thank you for the wonderful date," was the goodbye to Edward from Allison.

**Saturday/ Sam**

Sam was sitting on the steps of Allison's small house when Allison pulled up. The two bedroom home was small and old but well- kept up thanks to Paul and Sam.

"You smell like Cullen," was Sam's opening statement to this mother after she got out of the car and walk towards Sam on the steps.

"Good afternoon baby," was the only answer Allison had for Sam.

No mother should have to face her kid after a night out with any man, but here comes Hell on Earth thought Allison. Sam's next words were unexpected and now was the time to pay that other piper. The conversation Allison could never find words to say or explain to Sam had come home to roast.

"Why did you never tell me about all the shit my father did?" was the opening salvo from Sam to Allison.

Allison had hoped this day would never come but now it was here. Allison was hoping for the argument about Edward talk, but today would not be that day. Would there never be a time Allison would not have to deal with the shit pile Joshua left behind but did not clean up himself?

"Sam, I love you more than you know. I could never find the words or know what to say to you about him." Joshua was Sam's donor but never really a father to him or Embry in Allison's mind.

"Sam, I don't know all the shit your father did. At a certain point I thought I wanted to know, but now I realize I don't want to know. The only person who can tell you everything is him. I know something's but not everything he did here or when he left. I heard things and did not want to believe what I heard. When people started coming to my door bold as brass, I had no choice."

Allison took a breath and sat down besides Sam and continued. "I know you heard things growing up, but you never told me all you heard. I know you thought you were protecting me but I already knew. I prayed the shit would die down but I can't police someone else's mouth," Allison turned Sam's face up to her and held him with her other arm.

"Joshua did what he did and I don't know why. The only person who can tell you is him. He decided to not be here. There were never any charges filed. He could have come back years ago, but he did not. I refuse to beat myself up any further over him and his behavior. I could never find the words and I hoped I never had to. I have no excuses, but I finally realized your father was a predator as well or at least in the case with Tiffany. People talk about the so-called age of consent. Well Tiffany was not. I don't know anything else, I am hoping Tiffany was the worse he ever did," Allison had nothing else she could say to Sam. She was slowing rocking Sam in her arms like when he was little, while his head rested on her shoulder.

The leaving- with-Edward talk still had to be had but not today. Sam looked horrible and Allison held him for a long time.

Sam told Allison, "I will see you later," in a chocked up voice and did not stay for dinner.

Allison called her father talking to him, and her mother, far into the night. After Allison was done talking about Sam, she talked to her father about Edward and their games of chess. Allison told her mother how she was starting to feel about Edward Cullen.

Her mother Mary's opinion, "You have already done worse," then Allison was wished a good night by her mom Mary.


	4. Chapter 4

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS and HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Part 4

**Betas Elle CC and Jcat 5507**

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Sunday/ You First**

Edward took one look Allison and thought he would lose her. He did not want to lose her friendship, but family would always come first with Allison. Edward knew Allison would die for Sam, without question. Allison looked sad and depressed, but she tried to put on a smile as she sat down. Allison usually was already sitting but today Edward was there first. He took a seat at their table and waited for her. He looked down at the moves he had made against her on their board.

Of course, their time might be over today, and he would miss her. Lately he was not thinking of Bella first thing every day; Allison gave him a lot to think about. Edward decided he would not stop now. Allison had said Alaska, and he would fight for the chance to be with her there. For the first time, in a long time, Edward Cullen felt he could be happy with someone besides Bella.

Alice tried again to show Edward something in her mind, and once again Edward said forcefully, "Not now, Alice."

Edward did not want to see himself losing Allison. He was still trying to recover from seeing what he thought his life with Bella would be.

"How did it go with Sam?" Edward waited for Allison to give him the goodbye speech Bella never had. Would Allison would tell him bye in the, "We need to talk," way people did now or "It's me, not you" Allison would say something? Edward was sure of that. Edward had his calm face on.

"Sam wanted to talk about Joshua," said Allison. "There is a lot of talk going around, and my paperwork is being read like a trashy romance novel. There is a clerk who made copies of my witness statements, and now everyone is reading them. Sam is hurting. I don't how to make it better. My child, my baby is hurting, and I can't make it better. I talked to my parents, but I don't know what to do." Allison's voice was distressed. Her first right hand finger was tapping on the corner of the chess board.

Edward had no answers but just reached out and took Allison's right hand in his. Edward loved the warmth of her hands. She did not mind his hands were cool as she called them. She seemed close to crying but then took a breath to get control of herself.

Finally, Allison asked Edward, "How's the burn patient doing?"

"He's ready to die. It's all his brain is screaming when he's not preoccupied inside from the pain. He is calm when I read to him, it helps him feel a little better. Visits from his family stress him out, and he feels bad after they leave. I talk to him, and he thinks I am the angel of death come to take him away. I tell him not to worry about his family. He will be gone before the week is out. I am glad he'll be out of pain," said Edward.

Allison thought Edward looked sad. Allison's mind was not only on her own problems.

"Walk me outside?" asked Allison. She did not feel like playing today at all and could not concentrate with so much on her mind. She looked at the board sadly before moving to get up.

There was a park on the other side of town square away from where Bella worked. Edward still had a reaction, like the first time he met her, to being close to Bella's smell, but it was getting easier for him. Allison took a seat first, and Edward sat on the end of the bench.

The talk turned to Sam but in the end neither Allison nor Edward thought they could do much. Allison did not want the clerk fired from his job. She told Edward how the statements came to be taken. She wanted the marriage dissolved and was told she needed more than saying she wanted it dissolved. At the time when the paperwork was first filed in court signed paperwork was the law. Allison's case ended up falling under the old legal rules. Witness statements were needed. When women started showing up at Allison's door with the idea if she knew about the cheating she would let Joshua go, she used what they said against them.

Allison had told them, "Joshua is already gone, if you want him you can have him." Allison would talk to them, then give their names and location for the record.

Every time this happened, Allison had to give a statement. The people she named had a right to deny or admit, and most of the women and men admitted it. The statements were a legal statement, and lying was not worth the jail time or a criminal record. The paperwork was still in Allison's file. The men who had bragged were named. Hanging out with Joshua and what they did while with him was now public.

The case opened again when Allison successfully served Joshua. The file was two large packets. The volume of paperwork was what got the clerks attention, as well as the questions people asked about their statements in the file. There were people who went to the court clerk's office to enquire if the marriage of Allison and Joshua was now dissolved. When several women came in and asked about their sworn statements in the files, the clerk started reading what was said on the record. The women were told the statements were court record. The statements could not be removed from the file. The old file was active again, and not yet retired to the archives. The clerk was making copies from a digital record of the file.

The file and file contents were now easier and cheaper to copy. Neither Allison nor the judge who signed off on the dissolution thought to get the file sealed. The file could be read as a public record in the building. The file could not be taken out of the building or borrowed. The clerk made extra copies because people started asking about the statements part of the record. It was easier to sell that way. The statements and behaviors admitted to was better than anything on adult pay- per-view.

The clerk got a cut when he copied the file and distributed it. The names were there in the written record. Now the behaviors were now known and public. Whereas before, there had just been rumors about some people. There were a lot of husbands who had no idea, but were told you should go buy a copy your wife is in the documents. There were some wives got the shock of their lives as well. Some husbands who had claimed to be working on the road had not been working after all. Allison gave their names, but they gave the statements about how they knew Joshua. The statements were given by each person not Allison.

The only question asked was how do you know Joshua Uley? The answer was then put into the case file when people named other people, and that is how the file grew so large.

After Allison explained what had been going on, Edward told Allison more about who was coming. Aro was one of three vampire heads in Italy. He was done waiting for Bella to be turned. He did not care if she was married to Edward or not. He wanted what he saw as her future ability, and he already had plans to put her to work for him.

Edward felt Bella would never agree to anything Aro wanted. Edward knew what Aro did to his own sister when she would not bend to his will, and did not want that fate happening to Bella. Edward believed Bella changed her mind about being married to him. Aro was told Bella would not talk. Aro was aware she was keeping what she knew secret.

Edward asked Allison, "Can your travel and work plans be moved up?"

Allison answered, "They can be since Michael is ready to leave Alaska. The work contracts are ready. Michael wants to head back down south to southern Canada or northern Washington State. He wants to be somewhere with a bit more light and higher temperatures."

Allison started looking better as she talked to Edward. Edward's mind was on Allison as they talked. Then, Edward got an urgent text from Alice asking if he could bring Allison with him to the house, please.

Edward asked Allison, "Would you mind coming to the house with me, please?"

Edward and Allison were walking back to Edward's car when Paul and Rachel walked up.

Allison said, "Hi" to both.

Paul looked at Edward for a minute, and the next words said were, "Message received" from Edward.

Edward then pulled Allison closer, and they walked on to the car.

In the car Allison asked, "What happened?"

Edward said, "It's a private conversation, and everything is fine."

Allison had a feeling some kind of threat had been made, but Edward was not talking. Paul was looking like he always did, but with a side of angry on top, so that was that.

Alice opened the door on Allison's side of the car, he got out and was going to open Allison's door, but Alice was already there first. Allison began walking into the house with Alice at her side. Alice needed and wanted a fashion opinion from Allison concerning what kind of dress a bride should wear to a smaller house wedding.

Allison thought about it and said, "The suit dress worn at the end of the movie _Sex and_ _the City_ would be perfect. The jacket color would depend on the skin tone, but the color worn in the movie is suitable for almost anyone."

As this talk was happening, Edward was speechless. Edward wanted to stop Alice from asking Allison anything but especially anything about weddings. He was about to move forward when Jasper suddenly pulled him back outside for a talk.

Alice kept throwing ideas Allison's way, but Allison knew her own mind. Allison still thought a suit dress best unless the bride wanted a longer dress. Allison had heard from Edward about the couples in the family doing vow renewals every ten to twenty years or so.

When Edward returned, his eyes were narrowed and he was glaring. Allison asked, "Is there a problem?"

Still looking angry all Edward would say was, "We need to go back into town and pick up Allison's car."

Allison told Edward, "I had been out walking. Could you drive me to the line?"

Edward said, "Okay." Once there, Edward and Allison ended up talking in the car on the side of the road a bit longer.

Seth told Sam, "Your Mom and Edward are near the line, talking in the car." Seth moved on with the rest of his patrol area after phasing back.

Allison let Edward know, "There are two summer classes in Juneau that I will be taking part time online, and the worksite for the job is located on the outskirts of town. The work is mostly done from home, but the weather sometimes messes up the signal, and that's why a person needs to live there. Also the work sometimes have rush dates, and it's cheaper to have someone there than flying someone up all the time."

Allison told Edward about her talk with Michael and what he said. Michael had told Allison, "I am ready to leave, but I want us to have some time together again before I go."

Michael would be around before moving back to Washington State. He was taking a much needed break between jobs.

Edward talked about the online community in the Middle East that needed more people who could tutor their students in English with a concentration on writing.

Edward explained, "The thanks will be in school credits if the person wanted then and mailed the paperwork to them. The school would only give credits per year."

Edward knew the school really needed a teacher but could not afford one. He signed on and worked out the hours. Edward would add white powder to his hair before taping the lessons to make himself appear older. There were two sets of classes' one adult and one child. Using Skype, there would be work at odd hours. He was now busy and using more of the education he had.

Then Edward talked about his father Carlisle, and his ongoing medical project. Edward told Allison, "There is a laser project Carlisle is doing for a patient."

The village where Carlisle worked part-time had a child who needed more care than could be provided there. With a laser treatment done right, the skin scaring might show improvement over time. The plan was to provide a medical flight for the child and parents to Juneau so the work could be done early next year.

Allison asked Edward, "Tell me more about how the laser helps get rid of scars."

More would be known later over time. Edward told Allison, "It could work on deeper scars as well."

The conversation turned back to Allison having to leave again. Allison told Edward, "I'll probably live in town when I come back once school is over."

Allison felt the unwelcome mat would be out since she would not give up Edward. Most in the community did not approve of her seeing Edward in any way, shape or form. Most had no idea who Edward really was but was looking at what they thought was the age difference and did not approve. Allison did not care what was said about her, but she did care about Sam once again having to hear shit about a parent, and this time it was her.

Allison was done walking the line for people who never did shit for her anyway. School would take five to six years to finish. She would be down as much as she could to see Sam, Leah, Tiffany, and Emily. Melanie and Kory would be missed, and Allison would try to see them on visits.

Allison told Edward, "It is past time to put on my big girl panties, and let Sam know I am going."

It seemed like the end of the month was coming up fast.

Allison got out of the car and started walking down the road. Sam out running patrols, meet up with his mother and walked her rest of the way home. The leaving talk did not happen once again. Allison was now definite she was going, and would not be going alone. She decided that Monday after work would work since she now worked full time in town, closer to Sam and now Edward.

**Monday/Confession Time**

"Do you think I am a bad person?" Allison asked Leah and Tiffany as they sat in the off-site office at work. Allison had turned her chair around to face them. Melanie and Kory were at the factory offices.

"Allison, what the Hell are you talking about?" asked Leah. "You have been more of a mother to me than my own lately after all the Shit that happened."

Leah was thinking about the fact she did not approve of Edward Cullen seeing Allison but lately Allison looked better and less stressed than her usual self. Allison was already catching Hell with everyone knowing and talking about that case file, and that fact hurt Allison badly, Leah knew. Now Allison was doubting herself. If Cullen did anything, treaty or no treaty he was going to be one dead leech, Leah decided then and there.

Tiffany was silent but thinking about the woman who reached out to her when she returned to the Reservation again with her five year old son, still unmarried and thrown out by her own family for a second time.

"Allison," Tiffany said, "people are already talking about all the time you and Edward Cullen seem to be spending together at your chess games and at his house. You know what, I say? Fuck 'em. You have been nothing but good to me. Yes I know you get mad when I think bad things about myself, but you did not have to help me but you did. If Edward Cullen makes you happy and calms you down then I say good luck to you both. They are going to talk no matter what, so what, and go." That was the longest statement Tiffany had made in a long time.

Tiffany thought about Edward Cullen. He was-who- the- Hell knew- what, but Allison was calmer lately. Allison was happy. Allison did not even notice how she looked when talking about Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was making her sister- of- the- heart happy.

Tiffany thought back to what her family told her about Embry_, _"We will try to tolerate his presence while you live here."

Tiffany had decided, at first, to just ignore Edward Cullen, but now, not so much. If Allison thought he was okay, then so did Tiffany.

Then Allison started talking about what was on her mind, "You don't understand, I don't know what to say to Sam. He needs to know everything. He needs to know I am going. I think I am going to lose my son. I have to do something now. I am packed, clothing- wise. I have my last case, but I am not packing that till the day before I leave. I don't know what to say, how to start. I now talk more to Edward than I do to Sam, and that fact hurts. I feel like I am losing my son all over again. I have lost Sam three times before, and this will be the forth in my mind. I lost Sam when Joshua left, and I had to work all those long hours away from home. I lost Sam when he disappeared, and again when he returned, and now this."

Allison was now getting upset and started wheeling her desk chair back and forth while talking. She was talking all at once again but did not sound worried, just resigned to getting it all out in the open.

"Look," said Leah, "I will have your back and I don't give a shit what the others think about this situation. I may never like Cullen or those other ones, but if he makes you happy then you have to live your life. I will kill him if he hurts you." Leah said this in her too calm voice, but before Allison could say anything she continued. "By the way, thanks for introducing me to Matt. I never said it, but you want everyone to be alright that can't always happen. Are we still on for Thursday?"

"Yes," and just like that one hard part was over for Allison.

At lunch, Allison told Sam about the job and that she was leaving. Allison had wanted to go for a walk outside and have a bit more privacy but Sam said, "Just say it" so Allison did. The guys in the garage heard everything and was shocked. Sometimes supernatural hearing was not a good thing.

Sam told his mother, "I don't know what to say or do, but you won't be welcome with Cullen on the reservation."

Allison told Sam, "I know," but Allison was now at peace, and her mind was made up this would be her future.

For better or worse, Edward Cullen was who she wanted to be with. Allison would see Sam in Folks when she came back to town, but it would be over a year once she left for the job. She would see Sam in town and rent somewhere in town.

Ironically, Allison had been worried about putting herself back in the dating pool in Alaska. Going to Alaska was going to be a new career start and to find her special someone. Now, she had found him in Forks, Washington.

Allison had had her fun times. But, fun time got old fast when more was wanted. Allison then grew up and gave some thought to what she really wanted in a relationship. She had met Richard Lee while out walking, thinking he would be her future, but now it was Edward Cullen she would be with. What shape or form the relationship would be taking down the line would have to be worked out by them. Allison figured twenty great years, then Edward would be on the road to losing someone again.

**Tuesday/Decisions **

Bella Swan had been back for three weeks. She knew Edward was avoiding her, and people thought their behavior strange. They avoided each other and did not even seem to be friends. Bella understood how much Edward was protecting her. The price he may pay if things did not go as planned. Edward did not attempt contact with her.

Alice had explained to Bella on the ride back to Forks. "It's not because Edward doesn't care, don't ever think that. Edward is trying not to restart his behaviors with you all over again. They were not good for you or him. He is being careful for you. He wants to see you but he knows you are doing better without him around. His time in Iceland did him some good."

Bella had no idea what Alice was seeing or telling Edward with concerns to her. Bella did want to explain everything, including how she just feeling like she needed more time before getting married but not about being turned to a vampire by Edward. Had Alice been able to explain that to him? Bella did hear about the chess games in town with Allison.

Alice recently told Bella, "Cold turkey is best for Edward. He is now busy with projects at odd hours. I don't see things going badly for us when we face Aro."

Bella was doing fine working at the bakery in town. Allison and the owner, knew each other going back years. When asked if he had hired all the extra workers he needed for the holidays Dave had said, "No."

Allison gave Bella's name and education so far. Bella was studying culinary arts in school, and the hours working at the bakery could serve two purposes: money and school credits. Dave had reached out to Charlie and mentioned he needed more workers for the holidays.

Allison thanked Dave.

Dave said, "Thanks back for Bella."

Bella would not need too much training and it could not hurt having the Chief of Police daughter as an employee.

Bella had not stayed in touch with Jacob when she left for school, and then time passed. Jacob got busy with his garage. She heard about Jacob and Jessica Stanley from her father, then around town on her return.

Then Bella asked her dad, Charlie, "How serious are they?"

Charlie said, "From what I've heard, Jacob and Jessica will probably get married in the next year."

Charlie was unsure what to tell Bella over the phone. Charlie felt it should be said face- to-face. He was not sure why Bella did not keep in touch with Jacob more, and did not ask. Charlie's best friend Billy Black, Jacob's father, was not sure either.

Sue Clearwater, his girlfriend and mother to Leah and Seth, had no idea as well but told Charlie, "Jacob tried, and then he got busy with his business."

Jacob now did not have the time to keep trying.

When Bella walked into the garage after her work shift she was surprised at the size and makeup of the floor. The conversion of the space had a floor plan even a large business would envy. But the surprise was running into Michael Newton in the garage. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley had left together for college as friends. After the first year, they ended up becoming each other's best friend.

Jessica had to leave school after their first year due to financial issues. Her dad took a business gamble that did not pay off, and her college money was gone. Jessica had gone home with the idea of working then going back to school with loans. Now she was taking classes online, when the garage needed a bookkeeper, Jessica applied for and got the job.

Mike knew all about Jessica and Jacob's rocky start. Mike and Jacob had a not so great start themselves when saying more than hello. Now that Jessica and Jacob were together they were all now each other's best friends. Jessica and Jacob would be having dinner at his house on Wednesday night, with drinks out after. Mike had not seen Bella since graduation. The Bella- and- Edward wedding did not happen and there was talk, but no one knew why. Edward and Bella seemed to be in love, but you never knew.

"Hello Mike, how are you?" Bella asked, but before Mike could say fine, "I am so sorry to hear about Jessica and losing her." Mike's facial expression became hard.

"Bella, Jessica did not die, and I did not lose her," Mike said coldly, "She and Jacob are two of my best friends and we talk to each other every day. Jessica emails me all the time when she and Jacob are out of town working and she sees something online I might like. Nice to see you again Bella. Guys are we playing are what?" Mike asked and walked toward back room.

Sam and Paul was still working on a car before their Tuesday night card game was due to start. They stopped their work, cleaned their hands, and started to walk toward the back room where the card game would start.

As Mike was walking away, Bella asked Sam for a minute of his time.

Sam walked over and greeted Bella with, "Hello Bella."

Bella asked, "Do you have any idea when Jacob is coming back to town?"

Sam said, "This Wednesday would be a good time to come by after lunch. I could text his phone number now if you want."

Bella told Sam, "I will just try back on Wednesday."

Sam as he walked away asked, "Do any of you want a drink before the game start?"

There was grunts all around the room from the players inside already waiting to start playing cards.


	5. Chapter 5

**HARD CONVERSTATIONS / HARD GOODBYES**

By: Marie One

Twilight. AU. Rated MA/English/Non-cannon/Drama-Angst/ Edward

A return back after plans don't go as planned. Supernatural elements involving some

_Breaking Dawn_ elements. Part 5-1

**Characters originally created by Ms. S. Meyer**

**Betas bigblueboat and Julie Too**

**Tuesday/Talk with Edward**

"I needed a change. What is hair anyway?"

Allison went and took advantage of the Saint Bald's special the beauty parlor was having. She felt lighter with her hair now a little past her shoulder.

Edward smiled and said, "It looks beautiful."

"Thank you." Allison smiled and seemed less stressed out to Edward.

"So Sam knows and the talk did not go as planned in my head but now I am no longer worried about this. Sam is not happy, but I think we will have time to get through this patch in our lives. I think me leaving and then going to school will give us the time we need to sort out what we need to. I feel glad it's off my shoulders." Allison was smiling again, looking at the chess board like she was thinking about a move.

"Allison, I have a question and please don't say no."

Edward had thought about it and thought it was crazy himself but why not. He and Allison both had nothing to lose and everything to gain at least for a time.

"Before we leave here, I want you to be my wife."

Allison's face gave away nothing. Edward was on pins and needles as to what she would say. Allison looked up, then down, up above Edward's head, and then looked him in the eyes.

"I will marry you. I am forty-two years old Edward. Are you aware of that?" Allison said looking Edward straight in the face looking for a reaction to her age. Edward had no reaction to her age.

Edward, looking at Allison, did not care about her age," I thought you were a few years younger than that."

Allison smiled, laughed, and then explained, "It's probably all the worry walking I do that keeps me in shape. The breasts are okay for now, not too droopy, but I must say my ass is great from all the walking I do." Edward laughed out loud. The other players in the room looked up from their matches. The quiet talking continued on with Edward and Allison.

Allison went on to explain what she would be expect if they married. Edward listened and smiled, "I will be expecting sex and lots of it."

Edward explained to her, "You will be my first human. It could be dangerous for you."

"We will take our time and work this out but it's what I expect, and by the way when I am way older and things change. I know there will come a time I will be alright with you taking certain Vegas hunting trips. What happens on the Vegas hunting trip stays on the Vegas hunting trip," Allison explained to Edward. Then she explained something else in a super calm voice.

"I do not want any vampire bitches coming to my home where ever we will be living at asking me if Eddie can come out to play." Allison's eyes looked hard and angry. _She is back there in her home with people knocking on her door talking to her about the ex, _thought Edward.

She continued talking and looking Edward right in his eyes. He turned even paler for a vampire as Allison explained, "I would find a way to take a part of you off that I know you would miss and not like losing." Allison's face had a look that made Edward believe it.

"It's happened to me before and I will not be going through that ever again." Edward's face softened as Allison continued talking.

Edward believed somehow and some way Allison would keep that promise after all she had been through. He had went to the Court and read the record for himself that Monday after talking to Allison that previous day.

Edward explained to his family, "I am not giving up Allison. I have no plans to change her. There will not be a vote on this. We just like spending time together, playing chess and talking about everything."

Now Edward wanted more with Allison.

Edward said, "No problem," and it was decided a small quite wedding with no frills at the house would be perfect. Allison did not expect many to come, yet she hoped some friends would. Even if they just came to say good-bye, since she and Edward would be leaving right after the wedding for Alaska.

**Wednesday/News Day**

Telling Sam was not easy, but he needed to know so Allison asked Sam, "Please step outside," and this time he did. Allison finally told Sam why she felt there was this hole that opened up between them.

"I will always have your back whether you know it or not. Leah will always be like a daughter to me, and that will not change. I will not throw Leah away because your life has gone in a different direction. I do not throw people away because things change. I have loved Leah since she was born, and that will never change. What made me mad at you was the feeling you took everything I ever taught you, and you just threw it out the window. You had to know the advice you followed was horrible, and the sneaking around was worse. I raised you to follow your own mind. You did not, and that is what disappoints me the most. I taught you not to follow along like a sheep, but you did without question. I don't know if you are all gone. If my son as I knew him is dead or not. My door is always open no matter where I am, or who I am with. I will never not love you, no matter what, but relationships work two ways. If you don't talk to me then, I don't know. I am not going to guess at what you want to know. I don't do games with anyone, ever." Sam looked at his mother, and she was calm, not nervously talking with her hands or eyes but looking at him. She was looking at him right in the eyes.

Sam realized this was the talk he and his mom should have had on his return after he first phased, but never did. Anytime his Mom talks without pause, she is upset and tense about whatever she has to talking about, but not this time. Sam was aware his Mom was happier lately, he was not blind. Cullen made his mom happy and calm.

Sam could not kill Edward Cullen without bringing deep pain to his mother.

Sam went to the courthouse the week before, he checked his parents' file out, and read it in the reading room. Sam was now sorry he read the thing, Paul had warned him not to. Now his mother was leaving the area with Edward Cullen to start a new life and job. His mother never wanted him to feel bad about his father, but after reading the file he now wished his mother had told him what she did know sooner.

Allison went back to work at the off-site office. Sam went back to work but went into the small office and sat down the rest of the day.

Sam's pack included Embry, Quill and Paul would never tell the council what Allison had said to Sam about leaving with Edward Cullen. Allison would need her home to live in till she left for Alaska.

Since the end of the month was coming soon, no one saw a problem with Allison staying on the reservation. Edward Cullen would not come onto the reservation. The treaty line was as far as he would come otherwise.

The chess game that night had very few moves made; the burn patient had died earlier that day in the hospital. When Edward sat down at their game, he talked about how his day had went.

Then Allison told him about her day, and Sam being aware they were getting married. Sam did not say he would attend. Allison knew he would not attend but wanted him to know about the wedding anyway.

Edward was told by Allison, "My door will always be open for Sam and Leah."

Edward said, "Of course." He expected no less with Allison.

"What is the worst thing you think you have ever done?" Allison figured get it out the way now. Allison said, "Killing people does not count." She figured killing was what Edward did anyway.

"I tried to kill myself when I thought Bella was dead." The answer she got explained to Allison why Bella Swan had left town years earlier.

"You do understand suicide is a permanent solution at a temporary problem?" Edward was asked by Allison.

Edward said, "Yes." Edward looked embarrassed by his answer. Allison looked angrily at Edward but took a breath before talking. Edward noticed taking a breath was how Allison calmed down or pulled herself together.

"Edward, I know the situation with Bella messed you up and sometimes life can beat a body down, but don't pull that shit again no matter what. Your mom and dad deserve better and so does the rest of your family. I never want to hear this again, and by the way when I go, you had better not follow. Am I clear?" Again there was the look of don't fuck with me that came out. Allison still looked beyond angry at Edward.

"I had a classmate kill herself at fifteen years old, and to this day I wish she had reached out and said I need help. With you Edward, you would have hurt your family, you have to keep kicking. I can't talk either because I was there once myself when Sam got sick when he was younger. I wrote out the goodbye notes for my parents and brothers in my head. Let me tell you everything." Allison said to a shocked Edward.

"I had yelled at Sam that day for acting bad while my mom babysat him. I became that parent, I yelled and screamed at my son. The look on his little face, to this day I still see him looking at me so sad. I told him if he moved I would slap him so hard. I became that parent, I threatened my child. I was tired, worn out from my bills, and helping my parents with the hospital payments. I wanted a new start. I needed a break, and my break was not coming. Sam misbehaving with my mom was my breaking point. I put Sam in the corner and told him don't move or he would be sorry. I went in my room, sat on the bed, and then I called Sarah."

Allison was near tears remembering but she kept going. Edward had grabbed Allison's hands in his and held them on the right side of the chess board.

"She got me calmed down. When I went back out, Sam was on the floor. I called 911 and my dad for help. I was going crazy and panicked. My dad and the ambulance came at the same time. They put us all in. His behavior may have been from being ill. My baby was dying, and I would not survive that. Joshua not coming back, so what, but my baby dying. I started writing the apology notes in my brain. I was going to kill myself. Sam got better, and then I considered my parents. I felt so ashamed for what I was thinking at that time. But, I would have still done it if Sam had died. I would have been wrong.

"I am my parent's child what would my actions had done to them besides the God awful pain for the rest of their lives? Two family members dead, the bills would get paid sooner or later, and guess what they got paid, it just took time. That would have been a real fuck you all to my parents and my brothers right?" Allison was not nervous talking, just talking, but did sound like she was trying to keep going forward.

"I have learned a lot from reading Elizabeth Kubler Ross and John Kessler. So here goes me misquoting them somewhat. The reality is that you will not get over it. You will learn and have learned to live with it good. Losing what you had with Bella I mean. Anyway, you have healed somewhat and rebuilt yourself around your loss. You are whole again but not the same person. Nor should you want to be the same person, would you? I learned to live this quote from these authors. I am a constant rebuilding project." Allison was smiling a little, Edward figured that quote got Allison through some hard days. Edward knew the whole quote and the books of Elizabeth Kubler Ross as well.

Allison continued, "Don't ever do that again and as for me I live with, the fact I thought it and would have done it." Allison got out and her talking now sounded like she was choked up.

The good thing about the hall where the games were held, the building was old and the walls thick but not impossible to hear through. Paul had supernatural hearing, so he knew how close Allison and Edward were getting as they played and talked. The building blocked the scent Edward would have normally been able to smell if the walls were thinner. Paul was able to block his thoughts, a lesson Leah taught him after he apologized for all the nasty things he said and thought at her.

Allison's story choked Paul up then he heard Edward say to her, "It will be alright. You did the best you could with what you had to deal with. You did not have the help you needed."

Edward did understood it was not easy being a parent on your own. His father had been gone a lot when he was human. Back then, no one understood single motherhood or how hard it could be. Paul moved off the side steps he was sitting on and walked down the street, and shorty after Edward and Allison called it a night.

**Thursday /Meeting Time**

The reason Allison wanted to meet up with Jacob, Leah and Seth at the off-site office was stunning. But as Allison explained to them, "Alice Cullen has seen the family winning against whoever is coming, but I would like your pack to help the Cullens."

Allison did not want Sam or Sue involved. They would bring in the council, and Allison had no love or trust of the council. Would they help?

"Yes, I will," said Seth first.

Then Leah and Jacob said yes together.

Earlier that day, Bella caught up with Jacob at the shop and asked, "Can I see you?" Jessica and Mike were there, talking to Jacob.

"The earliest I can see you would be next Tuesday, I have work orders here I need to catch up on." Bella looked well and it was great to see her.

Jacob knew Bella would need more time than just a few minutes, but that was all he could give at the moment. The great thing for Jacob was more work at the Washington State and Canada site, more upscale customers. The downside was Jacob had less time in Forks. At least until racing season was over for his client, and that was not till the end of January at the earliest. With Jacob gone more, Rachel, Sue and the guys checked on Billy more. Billy was never alone.

Jessica and Mike had earlier told Jacob if he wanted to cut some of the plans they made, he could and they really would understand.

But Jacob said, "No, there is other business besides the shop this weekend," so meeting Bella would happen but when and how much time would have to be worked out next week Tuesday at the earliest.

Jacob now had a full plate. He wanted to see his father and sister Rachel this weekend in Forks. Catching up with Bella would happen, and since she knew Mike and Jessica, maybe something with the four of them was doable.

Jessica gave Bella a hug and said, "I really have to go look at the paperwork and books."

Jessica walked back to the office. The accounting was done online with QuickBooks, but the paperwork orders were not. The guys were getting better at the paperwork, but she needed to see what was done in her and Jacob's absence.

Bella went back to work at the bakery.

Mike was still there and said, "Lunch."

Jacob said, "Early dinner and then drinks out".

Mike went back to what was now his business to run since his Dad was now working part time while Mike was on break from school. After the plans were made, Mike returned to the shop.

Leah came by on the way back from her early break and said to Jacob, "See you at five pm."

Jacob thanked her for the reminder and asked after Seth who was now taking classes online to make up for the schooling he missed with the patrol duties he had around the reservation.

Leah left. Since, Jacob had been out of town working his pack could not meet up as usual. Sam, Embry, Paul and their friend Quill who worked there part time thought nothing was unusual about them now having a sit down meeting since everyone was back in one place.

The meeting broke up at five- fifteen pm with Jacob, Leah and Seth knowing Aro would be arriving that Saturday around ten am in the back woods around the Cullen's property. Allison told Jacob please be careful, and did he know what he wanted to do? Jacob said he did, and since his pack was separate from Sam's pack it would not be a problem.

Allison said, "Alice saw no one being hurt." But who really knew.

At five- thirty pm Allison was trying to calm down and not give anything away. She felt nervous but wanted Edward and his family to have backup. Allison was glad she was what Edward called a partial block.

Allison was early. Edward came in smiling about his class out of Middle East Asia. The little girls were smart and funny. The minister's wife was taking a huge chance but wanted the girls to be able to read same as the boys in her village. Other teachers had been killed, no one would come to the village to take the job so a teacher online was safer for all. As Edward talked about his student's Allison started to relax more and made a move on their chess board. Edward thought Allison was worried about him being killed but he was not. Edward had fought before and this time he was fighting dirty and to win.

At six pm, Leah was able to meet up with Matt, talking about nothing much, but then decided they should go to the beach despite the cold. On the beach Leah just said, "Hold me." Matt did but wondered what was on her mind. Matt was ready to marry Leah. Matt was thinking about asking before the next year came in and then a wedding in the next year.

Allison had let Matt know when Sam had broken up with Leah. Leah had some rough edges at first, but Matt had always wanted a chance with Leah. He knew she was with Sam, and respected that. Everyone thought Sam and Leah would be getting married, but then Sam moved in with Leah's cousin Emily. The support Leah did not get stunned Matt but Allison had Leah's back, and that was not a secret. Allison, after a time, told Matt to try and keep trying, so he did. He and Leah had a slow start but now they were going strong. Leah's ex, Sam, was another matter. Sam thought they should all hang out. That was so never going to happen and that made Leah even happier. Matt would have tried for Leah, but it was not what Leah wanted.

Seth ending up going to Mike's house for the early dinner, and everyone was seated by six pm. Jessica looked at Jacob with a question on her face.

Jacob said "Later."

Seth could not come out for drinks and was dropped off at his Mom's house. Jacob, Jessica and Mike had two drinks, caught up on the goings on about town and did not talk about the Bella- elephant in the room.

Later at home, in the apartment above the garage, Jacob told Jessica about the meeting with Allison and the backup he, Leah and Seth would be giving the Cullen family. Jessica thought it was a very good plan to end them on the Cullen's land before whoever was coming could go anywhere else.

"Anything else," Jessica asked.

Jacob let her know, "Allison will be marrying Edward, and they will be leaving town together for Allison's new job."

Once Jessica was done with the screeching sound she let out Jacob asked, "How do you feel about another road trip?"

"Yes." Then Jacob and Jessica called it a night.

This trip would be to see Aurora Borealis in Fairbanks, Alaska with Allison and Edward. After Fairbanks, Jacob and Jessica would be back to the site in Canada for Jacob's job. Jessica's schooling online would be starting up again. Fairbanks would be a nice side trip before heading back to work and schooling.


End file.
